Episode 14
the fourteenth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the first episode of the second season. Summary The News reports that U.A. High's hero course students were attacked by the League of Villains. It is reported that the criminal forces plotted on killing All Might. Seventy-two criminals were arrested, but the leader escaped and his whereabouts remain unknown. Meanwhile, the aforementioned hero, Toshinori Yagi, better known as All Might, pens a letter to his former teacher. After reading the letter, All Might's former teacher muses about the boy acknowledged in the letter. U.A. is closed the day after the attack, and it's faculty members hold a meeting with the Police Force Investigator Naomasa Tsukauchi. They discuss the League of Villains and their recent involvement in the aforementioned attack. Investigator Tsukauchi admits the that despite arresting seventy-two villains, he could not find any information on perpetrators. All Might notes that the ringleader: Tomura Shigaraki displayed a child like mindset and his plan was foolish and too reckless for any sane criminal. The investigator surmises that the criminals viewed Tomura Shigaraki as a leader because of the pressure a world brimming with heroes has put on evil-doers. At the meetings end, Principal Nezu suggests that Tomura is being guided towards villainy in the same way U.A. students are being guided towards heroism. That night, Izuku lifts weights and ponders how he can master One For All until mother interrupts him for dinner. In Class 1-A the next morning, the students discuss their appearances on the news because of the attack on the U.S.J. To everyone's surprise, Mister Aizawa arrives to class covered in bandages. He calls his own injuries irrelevant because something more important is approaching: The U.A. Sports Festival. Some of the students worry that the Sports Festival is happening too soon after the attack. Aizawa explains that the competition is far too important to cancel. It is one of the most viewed events in the world and a major opportunity for U.A. students to get scouted by professional Hero Agencies. At lunch time, the students of Class 1-A decide to forget about the attack and pump themselves up for the Sports Festival. The most excited out of all of them appears to be Ochaco, who puts her game face on and yells to everyone that she plans to do her best. Afterwards, she walks with Izuku and Tenya, with the former questioning her motives for attending U.A.'s hero course. She awkwardly tells them that she only plans on becoming a hero for the money, surprising Izuku. She goes on to admit that her family is struggling financially because business is slow for their construction company. Izuku and Tenya point out that Ochaco's Quirk could drastically reduce business expenses if she got licensed, and her family could sell their construction equipment as well. Ochaco agrees completely, but remembers that her father encouraged her as a child to follow her own dreams instead. Izuku and Tenya are genuinely inspired by Ochaco's noble ambition, and Izuku even admits that she has a more practical reason for becoming a hero than anyone. Suddenly, All Might appears and asks Izuku to join him for lunch. Tenya and Ochaco go to the mess hall without him and talk about his relationship with All Might, piquing an eavesdropping Shoto's interest. Izuku and All Might meet in the lounge and talk over tea. All Might reveals that he can only hold his hero form for about fifty minutes now. Izuku tries to console him, but All Might laughs it off and asks Izuku about his progress with One For All. Izuku tells All Might that he was able to use his power without breaking his arm because he had to use it against a person for the first time. All Might congratulates him on his progress, but reminds Izuku that he has to hurry and become the new symbol of peace. He tells Izuku that the Sports Festival will be his debut as the next All Might. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences * All Might's teacher is introduced much earlier in the anime than the manga. * The episode shows all the students of Class 1-A are preparing for the sports festival, but the manga only shows, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Tenya Iida, Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Tsuyu Asui, Kyoka Jirou, Momo Yaoyurouzu, and Minoru Mineta. ** Some of the students’ exercises were also altered; instead of doing combat training like in the manga, in the anime Kirishima falls from a building to test his hardness; instead of trying to carry pencils with her earphone wires like in the manga, Jirou uses the earphone plug to throw darts at a dart board; Iida is still practicing running in both the anime and the manga, but Iida is wearing his U.A. PE outfit, in the manga he is wearing a sweat hoodie, and unlike in the anime, Iida is wearing headphones; instead of Kaminari discharging his electricity at an open field, he’s charging a mobile phone in the manga. Site Navigation es:Episodio 14 pl:Odcinek 14